


Making Up Isn't Hard To Do

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared make up after a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for my LJ hubby sunchild1982...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~

Their fight was stupid, really. Emotions were high, and they were tired. Long hours filming and getting called in early for re-shoots were beginning to take their toll.

 

Then you take into consideration that they were outed by some stupid magazine reporter who caught them at the Windsor Astoria hotel, making out as they were going to their room during a little weekend getaway in the Caribbean

 

It wasn’t that they were ashamed of each other. Their relationship was new and they were waiting to tell their parents and friends together.

 

Both sets of parents were pissed. Not at the fact that they were gay or that they were in a relationship with each other. They were mad that they had to read about it in a magazine.

 

Aside from that, their newfound love had been great. Until today.

 

Jared had yelled at Jensen to get out of his face, and Jensen shoved him away, because as it was, he’d gotten in Jensen’s face first. 

 

They were close to blows when someone stepped between them and started walking Jensen away.

 

Two hours later, Jensen was laying on the couch in his trailer, an arm across his eyes. They were told to take an extended break and cool off. Jensen didn’t lift his head when the door opened. He knew that it was Jared. His lover was very sensitive and after he realized that he and Jensen almost came to blows, he’d be freaking out.

 

Jensen just stayed still. He was still pissed at Jared and he hoped that if he made it look like he was asleep that he’d leave him alone.

 

Jared walked slowly to the edge of the couch and got to his knees, laying his head on Jensen’s stomach, wrapping his arms around and under him. 

 

“M’sorry,” his muffled voice sobbed. 

 

Jensen could feel him shaking; he knew that Jared was crying. Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s messy, tangled mop. “S’ok baby, it’s over now.”

 

Jared shook his head, which was still pressed into his stomach. “Please don’t leave me. I couldn’t take it if you left me.”

 

“Jay,” Jensen started, trying to pull Jared up off of him, but Jared only wrapped himself tighter around him.

 

“Jared, look at me.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Jared, I’m not going to leave you. It was a fight. A stupid fight at that, it’s gonna happen. But just because we fight doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave you.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh. “No baby. I’d never leave you. Have you ever seen me as happy as I have been for the last two months since we finally got our heads outta our asses?”

 

“But you just said that it’s over,” Jared stammered.

 

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared up off of his body so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. He smiled and cupped Jared’s cheek.

 

“I meant that the fight is over, not us.”

 

Jared leaned into the touch, closing his eyes tight as tears fell down his cheeks. Jensen ran his thumbs under his boyfriend’s eyes and kissed him gently.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Jared’s.

 

“I love you too,” Jared answered, his breath hitching as he reached down to unbutton and unzip Jensen’s jeans.

 

He pulled his cock out and sucked him down to the base.

 

“Christ Jay…fuck!” Jensen gasped, fisting his hand into Jared’s hair. “Ohhh, hmmm-hmmm, mmmm, oh God baby!!”

 

Jensen reached down and pulled Jared up, his cock falling from between his lips with a wet pop.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jared asked, his lips latching onto his neck. “Need you Jen, want you so bad,” he added, his large hand reaching down and wrapping firmly around Jensen’s dick.

 

“Mmmm – Jay! Stop – stop – stop for a second.”

 

Jared pulled away, his brow furrowed. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong baby, I love the way you suck me off…but I – “ Jensen paused a moment, reaching down and pulling Jared’s shirt up over his head, “I want you to make love to me, I want you inside me.”

 

“Jen,” Jared said shaking his head. “We tried, and I hurt you. I barely slipped the tip of my cock in and – I just don’t want…”

 

“But I do. It hurts you at first when I’m making love to you – but it gets better,” Jensen said seriously, then, smiling, added, “at least I think it gets better, from the sounds you make.”

 

Jared stood and pulled Jensen to his feet and led him to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. He pulled Jensen’s shirt up and over his head and began kissing him slowly, deep and full of his obvious love and devotion. His large hands pushed his already undone jeans down his lean hips. Jensen’s hands were fast to work on ridding Jared of his pants.

 

They fell on the bed in a tangle of legs, their mouths fighting for dominance in the kiss. Jared grabbed Jensen’s arms, pushing them over his head and holding them there with one of his own.

 

“You gonna hold me down baby?” Jensen growled, lifting up his head and licking Jared’s lips.

 

Jared reached over to the small table beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He flicked the cap, let go of Jensen’s wrists and poured a generous amount in his hands and slicked his fingers. 

 

Jensen had moved his arms, one hand twisting in Jared’s hair, the other ghosting circles over his back. Jared shivered under his gentle touch. He reached between their bodies and glided a well-lubed finger around Jensen’s entrance before pushing his long digit inside him. 

 

“You ok?” Jared asked him as he started to crook his finger, searching, when Jensen’s body shuddered and he began to purr Jared’s name; a wicked smile played across Jared’s lips.

 

He began to rub relentlessly against the small bundle of nerves, reducing Jensen from chanting “Jared” over and over again to just “JayJayJay,” in a matter of seconds.

 

He removed his finger and entered him again with two, scissoring them gently, opening him.

 

Jensen started pulling away when he added a third finger. Jared rolled to his lover's side and began to gently rub his stomach up and down in a soothing manner. Just relax for me baby, it’s ok. It’s just me.”

 

Jensen let his legs relax, opening himself further to Jared’s ministrations. 

 

Jared slipped out of his body and tried to turn him over onto his stomach. 

 

“No, wanna see you," Jensen huffed, his arousal more than apparent.

 

“Jen, baby, it’s not exactly a good position for your first time,” he reasoned.

 

Jensen just pulled their mouths together, and Jared rolled over on top of him as he positioned himself between Jensen’s spread legs.

 

Jared picked up the bottle of lube and pulled Jensen's hand open, pouring a liberal amount of the substance into it. “Slick me up, Texas,” he grinned.

 

Jensen reached between their bodies and grasped Jared’s huge cock and jerked him slow and steady.

 

Jared pulled his hand away, taking himself in hand, guiding himself into the love of his life’s body.

 

Jensen screwed up his face at the initial penetration.

 

“You ok, want me to stop?” Jared asked him.

 

Jensen closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep, hissing breath and shook his head. Jared, however heard the hiss and started to pull out.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist.

 

“M’ok. Don’t stop, please?”

 

Jared leaned his head in for a deep kiss, and in one steady slow motion, he slid fully inside of Jensen.

 

He rocked his hips slowly, his left arm reaching behind Jensen’s right leg and hooking it under his knee, lifting it up and over his shoulder.

 

“FUCKING HELL!!!” Jensen gasped as Jared pulled almost fully out of his body and slid back in. The repositioning of Jensen’s leg over Jared’s shoulder angled his body perfectly where Jared’s cock brushed dead on his prostate with each and every thrust.

 

Jared started pumping his hips faster with Jensen’s pants and moans of “faster” and “more”, his orgasm building. He was close…so close, but wanted his lover to cum with him.

 

Jensen had left his other leg firmly around Jared’s waist and started pulling him in closer and deeper. “Oh God Jay…oh baby, fuck…I’m cum...cumming,” he panted.

 

Jared slid his hand around behind Jensen’s neck. 

 

“Look…” he panted, his eyes closing tight for a moment. “Look at me,” he asked, peering down into his lover's face.

 

Jensen opened his beautiful green eyes, his hands coming to rest on the back of Jared’s neck.

 

“That’s it baby, wanna see you when you come,” Jared said, his breath warm against Jensen’s lips.

 

With a strangled cry, Jared snapped his hips forward in several jerky motions and came deep inside Jensen’s body, the sight of his lover's face and the moan of his release rocked Jensen over the edge of the abyss as thick, ropey cum spread between their already wet skin.

 

Jensen let his legs fall from Jared's body, his breath fast and uneven. "That was...really...fucking...good," he whispered between deep breaths.

 

Jared pulled his soft cock free from his partner's body, and slid to the side of the bed to retreive a t-shirt off of the floor, wiping their bellies.

 

"Jen?" he said as he threw the shirt back on the floor.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You still a top?"

 

"After that? Hell no, I'm bi-positional!" he snorted.

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed.

 

There was a hard pounding on the bedroom door. "Since everything is better now between you two pussies, you think you can get dressed and get your asses on the set now?" McG shouted through the thin door.

 

"Yeah! yeah! yeah!" they both answered in unison.

 

"We letting that pussy remark go?" Jared asked as he stepped into his jeans.

 

"What do you think?" Jensen grinned.

 

The side of Jared's lip curled into a smile. "Whaddaya have in mind??"

 

~end


End file.
